


Pink Fluffy Unicorns - The Revenge

by t_dragon



Series: Pink Fluffy Unicorns: The Series [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Chanyeol finally gets his revenge (though he is deeply regretting it the next morning)!





	Pink Fluffy Unicorns - The Revenge

 Baekhyun got home late one night and walked straight into a scene he never thought he would see.

 Many of the members were lounging around in the living room, sprawled out over the sofas and floor, and that was not too bad. The many bottles littering the place was a bit worse. But the giant man lying upside down in the sofa, legs dangling over the back of it, bellowing “Pink fluffy unicorns” at the top of his lungs honestly took the price.

 “Baekhyunnie!” Sehun exclaimed, the youngest even more clingy when drunk - though he was nowhere near as drunk as a certain someone - before throwing himself at Baekhyun, who had to take a few steps back to stabilize himself. “Make Yeol shut up…”

 Baekhyun chuckled a bit as he patted Sehun’s back, completely understanding why the younger was begging him like this. Chanyeol had a great voice, but drunkenly singing about unicorns were not something  _ anyone _ could pull off.

 “Where’s Soo and Nini?” Baekhyun asked as he looked around in the living room.

 Minseok and Junmyeon were sitting in one sofa, making stupid dad jokes and laughing until they were crying, with Yixing sitting on the floor in front of them, head lying on the sofa between them as he was snoring away. Jongdae was lying on the floor in front of Chanyeol, giggling and poking the giant in the forehead every now and then, sometimes screeching along to the repetitive lyrics.

 “Well, I’m trying not to think about that…,” Sehun mumbled, shuddering so hard it made Baekhyun tremble along. “They disappeared a while ago, into their room…”

 “Oh.  _ Oh _ . Uhm, sorry I asked,” Baekhyun said, grimacing a bit at the mental images he tried to not see. “Let me go take care of Chanyeol…”

 Sehun nodded and let go of Baekhyun, before stumbling into the sofa Junmyeon and Minseok were sitting on and wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s torso, snuggling into the leader’s back. Junmyeon kept trying to tell a joke to Minseok, lightly patting Sehun’s hands to acknowledge him. Baekhyun smiled at the cute scene, before he went over to Chanyeol and Jongdae.

 “Baekkieeee!” Chanyeol exclaimed as he saw the other get close, grinning wildly, his voice a bit hoarse by all his singing. “You’re back! Your hair is so pretty… Let me touch?”

 Snickering, Baekhyun stepped over Jongdae and bent over towards Chanyeol, who had stretched both hands up into the air. Cooing, Chanyeol ran his finger into the pink tresses, and Baekhyun exhaled in contentment at the nice feeling.

 “You’re like a pink, fluffy unicorn,” Chanyeol gasped. “I want to ride you and dance on rainbows!”

 Baekhyun straightened up so quickly that some of his hair got stuck, but his surprise was greater than the pain as he just stared at Chanyeol open-mouthed. The whole room was silent for about half a second, before Jongdae burst out laughing so hard tears were going everywhere. Sehun was chuckling tiredly against Junmyeon’s back, Junmyeon himself going redder than a tomato. Minseok was laughing, though not as hard as Jongdae, and Yixing quickly sat up, blinking in confusion as he looked around, smiled sweetly at Baekhyun, before leaning his head back and going back to sleep.

 “Okay, well, I think you’ve had way too much to drink, so how about we go put you in bed, huh? How does that sound?” Baekhyun said in a slightly pained voice.

 Chanyeol took his legs down from the backrest and rolled over, accidentally rolling off of the sofa as well and just narrowly missing Jongdae, who were trying to dry his tears away. Whimpering, Chanyeol curled into a large ball and clutched his head with both hands, and Baekhyun knelt down by him and placed a hand on his shoulder, wincing a bit over how loud the ‘thud’ had been.

 “Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked softly, to which Chanyeol shook his head, before whimpering again. “Come on, let’s get you up and into bed, I promise you’ll feel better!”

 After some whining, Baekhyun managed to get Chanyeol to stand up, though the taller grunted his way through it, clearly displeased to have to get into a vertical position. He did follow Baekhyun to his bedroom without too much resistance, though, to which Baekhyun was glad. Sure, he was pretty buff, but so was Chanyeol, and also quite a bit taller, and kind of a deadweight.

 By the time they were inside of the bedroom, Chanyeol seemed a bit more sober, or maybe it was just the pain in his head clearing it up a bit. He pushed the door shut as Baekhyun was towing him over to the bed, and Baekhyun did not have the time to react before he found himself lying on top of the bed, with Chanyeol on top of him.

 The taller was frowning slightly, and even though his eyes were a bit unfocused, it was still such a hot expression that Baekhyun felt the flutters in his stomach, tiny flames starting to heat his blood up. And then Chanyeol leaned down, and even though he tasted of alcohol, and the kiss was a bit sloppy, Baekhyun still gave into it.

 Chanyeol trailed his lips across Baekhyun’s cheek, until they reached his ear, making Baekhyun shiver, then freeze as Chanyeol spoke.

 “I think I have to puke…”

 Baekhyun turned his head to the side to glare at Chanyeol, and realized that yes, he was probably close to puking, considering how sick he looked.

 “Oh, but for the…,” Baekhyun muttered, before managing to help Chanyeol up once more, then to the bathroom, whilst nursing half an erection. “Worst revenge  _ ever _ …”

 And as Chanyeol puked his guts out, clinging to the poor toilet, Baekhyun rubbed his back soothingly. Because even though his boyfriend did look pretty pathetic at the moment, and had left Baekhyun a bit achy and needy, Baekhyun still loved the silly giant.

 Even the part that wanted to take a ride on the pink, fluffy Baek-icorn and dance on rainbows.

**Author's Note:**

> The saga is continued, with poor Baekhyun being cockblocked instead xD and poor Chanyeol with probably the worst hangover in the morning :')


End file.
